


A Winter Wonderland Labyrinth

by goldenzel



Series: SBI Fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzel/pseuds/goldenzel
Summary: Techno regarded the competition as any other, but it ended up being way too anti-climatic for his liking.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: SBI Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Winter Wonderland Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of that one Harry Potter scene in the Goblet of Fire.

He adjusted the pig shaped mask on his head, narrowing his eyes at the competition. The tournament was almost over, this game determining the winner. Techno was up against a man, Philza, known for his survival skills, living deep in the Unknown for five years before losing one of his lives. Philza was additionally one of the best with elytra, never seen without his bright white wings, presented with a sheen of glowing purple signifying powerful enchantments. The man had been unnervingly friendly to Techno, shaking hands and wishing him good luck with a smile. Techno thought it was odd and considered it to be a tactic to throw him off balance, but he decided to focus on winning.

Techno was also quite famous, instead with his sword. He had traveled across the world, fighting in an unknown but great amount of battles, gallons of blood rumored to spill everywhere he stepped. The voices always encouraged blood.

Every tournament held in this fashion had a theme. Inspired by the snow constantly falling in the winter season, the concept for the month was winter wonderland. Techno was a regular competitor, winning every contest he participated in. He wasn’t retiring his lead to anyone after that streak, even though the game was mostly for fun and wasn’t made to be taken that seriously.

The final event was a hedge maze, full of mobs and traps to hinder each contestant. The goal was to reach the middle of the labyrinth and activate the white beacon which would easily be spotted by the bystanders.

Without warning, a horn was sounded, signaling that the game was starting. Techno did a last minute inventory check, making certain that he had the Orphan Obliterator, Axe of Peace, et cetera. He rearranged the red cloak on his shoulders and swept his long, pink hair out of his face. Glancing over one last time at his opponent standing at the other entrance of the hedge, Techno was met with another grin. He shook it off and got into a starting position, staring into the deep maze of green.

A gunshot rang across the field as Philza and Techno shot forward, Phil tucking in his wings due to not being allowed to use the feathers for obvious advantages. 

Most of the lengthy game was a blur to Techno as he let the voices take over. It was honestly anti-climatic, with weak mobs and easily recognizable traps. The bulk of Techno’s time in the maze was spent retracing his steps and childishly arguing with the voices about which direction was correct.

Techno was mindlessly walking down another long path, slightly shivering in the cold. The consistent white snow layering the leafy walls had blended together in his restless eyes when the voices started yelling at him: “Pay attention!” “technolost” “WE MADE IT POG.”

He looked up to see a pile of glittering ores with a dull, deactivated beacon settled on the highest point. Silently thanking the voices, he picked up his pace, moving from a walk to a fast jog.

Halfway to the object that would end the tournament, Techno skidded to a stop as he heard something crashing through the hedge ahead of him. Philza fell through the green wall and scrambled to his feet, shouting something incoherent in the direction he had come from. Techno observed wordlessly from behind as the man looked over to him.

“A little help please?”

A giant ravager came into view, smashing a bigger hole into the plant almost like a cartoon. Techno immediately lifted his sword and ran forward, bored with the lack of action. He stabbed the animal between its iron armor two times, killing it swiftly. Techno straightened and watched the ravager fall to the ground, half-amused by the look on Philza’s face.

“That was not a thing the last time I came into town,” chuckled Phil, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. “Thank you Mr. Blade.”

“Nah, it’s Techno.” said Techno, surprising himself with his choice of words. He further realized that with the shitty obstacles and pointless running that he was done with putting effort into his actions for the day and decided that continuing the competition was unavailing.

“Well then, Techno, I think I owe you the win for saving my life and all that.” Philza gestured towards the end of the path, indicating that Techno should claim the prize.

“You can have it.”

“Mate, I was the one running from that thing like a baby. You were gonna win if you didn’t have to save my ass,” protested Phil.

“I honestly don’t care anymore,” Techno sighed, tiredly running his hand over his face under the pig mask. They stood there in silence for a stretch of time, the wind blowing snow onto their backs.

“What if we both win?”

“Heh?” Techno grunted, looking questioningly at the shorter man.

“What if we both win?” Phil repeated. “We can split the prize. A good compromise, yeah?”

Techno considered the words, noticing that Philza was as stubborn as he was and most likely wouldn’t leave without Techno getting a share of the winnings.

“Yeah okay.”


End file.
